This invention provides apparatus and methods for drying hand coverings, such as gloves and mittens.
The invention is well-suited for drying all types of hand coverings, especially flexible elastomeric gloves such as surgical gloves and gloves used by beauty parlor operators. Some surgical gloves are relatively expensive, but have been routinely discarded because there has not been any economical way to wash and dry them. Gloves used by beauty parlor operators are not particularly expensive and, therefore, have been routinely discarded after a single use. Such practice is not only an economic waste, but adds to disposal problems.
This invention provides inexpensive, versatile apparatus for drying hand coverings of various types and sizes so that virtually all hand coverings which have been previously discarded after a single use may now be washed and economically dried for repeated reuse.